


past midnight

by gurobaby



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobaby/pseuds/gurobaby
Summary: no matter how many times hyunjin tells her she'll be home late, heejin won't go to bed without her.





	past midnight

it’s past midnight when hyunjin comes home, but the lights are still on in the living room.

she drops her coat on the floor and slips out of her shoes before padding to the next room over, smiling softly at the sight of heejin curled up in the corner of the couch, dead asleep, a book open in her lap.

she makes her way over to the sofa, careful not to startle heejin awake before gently brushing the hair off of her forehead and murmering, “hi baby.”

heejin’s eyes flutter open and she whispers back sleepily, “hi.” she can’t help breaking into a tired smile.

“what are you doing? you should be in bed.”

heejin crinkles her nose and mumbles back, “waiting for you _,_ ” eyes sliding shut again. hyunjin kisses her forehead and whispers back, “i told you i’d be late.”

“i can’t sleep without you.” heejin holds back a yawn, and hyunjin chuckles quietly.

“c’mon babe. lets go to bed.”

 

heejin wraps herself around hyunjin as soon as they get in bed, tangling their legs and pressing their noses together. hyunjin can feel heejin’s hot breath on her cheek, but she doesn’t mind.

“i missed you,” heejin murmurs, and hyunjin smiles.

“i missed you too. i’ll take you out tomorrow, i promise.”

“hmm, okay,” heejin responds, and hyunjin wouldn’t have heard it if it weren’t for the silence of the room.

hyunjin’s nearly asleep herself when she hears heejin mumble, “ _i love you_ ” against her lips.

her heart beats faster.

_“i love you too.”_


End file.
